Full Tilt Specials
by NekoShade
Summary: More tales from the Full Tilt universe! These are short stories during the trios travels, where even more craziness is bound to happen. From holiday specials to setting up the biggest game of tag the shinobi world has seen. Anything goes here!
1. Christmas Special!

**Hola** again ladies and gents. In the midst of typing the 3rd chapter to the main story of Full Tilt, I randomly got the urge to make a holiday special. Seeing as I didn't want to break up the chapters of the main story with this nonsense, I decided to make another story for the even more random tales that happen within the Full Tilt Universe.

So that means all of these stories are canon to Full Tilt. Just not happening in whatever current timeline they're in.

Just like with the original, I'm not planning this stuff out and I'm not censoring anything. There will be copious amounts of everything, ranging from 4th wall breaking comedy, full on romance or just fucking, to downright sadistic and depraved horror.

Strap in, strap on, hold tight, rub it a bit and enjoy yourself!

 **Full Tilt Specials**

 **2016 Christmas/Holiday Arc**

 **Special 1: Debauchery Christmas**

It was the night before Christmas and they didn't care.

He was lazing, she was brooding, and one was doing their hair.

"Cut that shit out now." Ino called while brushing her hair.

Naruto shrugged with a smirk as he laid on his couch, flipping through boring Christmas specials on television. "Come on Ino-hime! What's wrong with a little rhyming? It's all about showing I've got the timing!"

The brush that occupied Ino's hands found its place lodged into Naruto's face. "We get enough of the rhyming from Killer Bee, we don't need you doing it too!"

"If you're so bored, come help me with the cooking so I don't have to keep brooding." Hinata called with a huff as she discarded a burnt ramen casserole. Hinata herself was a great cook, but Naruto's weird obsession with mixing every dish with ramen was the bane of her culinary skills.

The trio were enjoying a loop in which they didn't fuck things up in a literal sense. This was a leisure loop, one in which they were surprised that most of their comrades were actual friends too. They were currently still in their younger bodies. It was a few months after Sasuke had tried to desert the village. The keyword was tried.

Ino of all people went after the boy when Hinata and Naruto decided they didn't care this time around. With a resounding ass beating that made what Itachi did to his family look tame, Sasuke begged Ino to just let him come back to the village to spare him anymore of her rage.

The trio had moved into Naruto's apartment, renovating it so that the two apartments on both sides of him had their walls knocked down. In that regard, the trio pretty much had an apartment each, in one that seemed as big as a condo and a half, yet of course slept in the same bed.

"Hina-chan, you can forget about the casserole. I'm pretty sure we three are the only one's who are going to eat it anyway." Naruto called as he stood and walked over to the kitchen. Ino herself was still in the bathroom, the door open and herself in a short purple bath towel. Her long hair was a bit wet as she now used a small wind jutsu to blow dry it instead of brushing it conventionally.

"I know, but now that I've been making it, I just want to complete it!" The bright eyed girl folded her arms and pouted, tears entering her eyes for real. Hinata took pride in her cooking skills. It really, truly, hurt her that she was being bested by one of her favorite foods of all things, albeit, in a weird Frankenstein type of dish.

She blushed a bit when Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. "Have a food war with the casserole later Hina. People should start showing up any minute now."

The Hyuga heiress huffed but conceded anyway, nuzzling into Naruto's grip a bit. She glared at the burnt mess in the garbage and could have sworn it was laughing at her.

As Ino was finishing up in the bathroom, Naruto and Hinata went about putting the finishing touches on their home. Naruto cleared out the living room in the apartment to the left of his to make an even bigger dining room with a table capable of fitting upwards to 30 people. The table was able to be adjusted with wood jutsu, meaning it could fit however many people they wanted. There were green and red streamers and snowflakes all over the apartment, with some crystal ornaments shining with green and red flames as well. A 12 foot Christmas tree sat in the corner of the main living room, crowded with gifts that people had sent early.

Ino came out of the bathroom with her hair still down and wearing a sexy santa outfit. The red tank top had two 'X' laces over the front, exposing a bit of her chest. The red skirt she wore stopped midway down her thighs and had white fluff on the top and bottom parts. She forsake the large high heel boots for simple red slippers with a single white cotton ball on each. "Hinata, you should go get dressed before they get here! I'll help Naru-kun finish up here."

The starry eyed princess nodded gratefully and give a quick kiss to the Yamanaka heiress as she dashed back into their shared bedroom to change. Turning back to their shared blonde lover, Ino narrowed her eyes as she saw Naruto reaching a hand for the macaroni on the table. A kunai struck right where his hand would have been.

"You know better than that Naruto!" Ino scolded, holding back a smirk at the sheepish look on the blonde.

"Thought you wouldn't notice." He shrugged.

"Right. Anyway, you should go get dressed too. And no sex before we have guest, we're already running late!" Ino added, seeing the gleam in Naruto's eyes as he looked towards their bedroom. The jinchuriki looked crestfallen for a second before he gave Ino a playful glare. He slapped Ino's ass as he ran by, getting a cute yelp from the girl and another kunai towards his back.

Just as Naruto disappeared into their bedroom, the doorbell rang.

The first of the guest to arrive was surprisingly Sakura. Ino rose an eyebrow at the pink haired girl. She wore her usual red battle dress and her short hair was a tad longer than it was during the chunin exams. She locked eyes with Ino for a moment before looking away.

After the retrieval of Sasuke, Sakura had avoided Ino like the plague for two weeks. Ino figured it was because she had been the one to bring back her crush or something along those lines, but hadn't paid enough attention to her ex-best friend to question her. She also figured either Naruto or Hinata had invited her because she didn't. Not out of spite. She had simply forgot the girl even existed for a bit.

"Hey, Ino...I got Hinata's invitation. Am I too early?" Sakura rubbed her arm sheepishly and spoke humbly. Ino knew this meant she had a lot on her mind.

"Not really. You're the first to arrive, but people should be showing up soon anyway. Come on in!" Ino played the hostess part with a cheerful smile. Whatever was bugging Sakura didn't truly interest her, especially since she figured she knew the reason.

The pinkette took in the apartment, surprised at not only how large it was, but the food and decorations as well. She honestly thought it would just be some small get together with a few of their friends huddled around a small coffee table or something. The smell of the food in the opposite room made her drool a bit. She hadn't smelt anything so good ever. The rumbling of her stomach attested to that, making her cheeks turn the color of her hair.

"So what's up forehead? It's obvious somethings on your mind."

A halfhearted glare was Sakura's initial response before she remembered what she wanted to discuss with the platinum blonde.

The pink haired kunoichi sat on one of the couches in the living room with her hands in her lap and her head down. "Ino...I never said...thank you, for bringing Sasuke back."

Okay that was new. Ino was legitimately surprised by Sakura. Plus she hadn't called Sasuke '-kun'. (For reference, the way we use honorifics in fanfic are almost completely wrong. But they have their own meaning in our stories I suppose.) Now she was interested.

"Why are you so down then?" Ino smirked and sat next to her on again off again friend. "I didn't do it for me. I have no interest in the guy if you haven't noticed." She called, indicating that she was living with Naruto. Her parents had hated that, but as a ninja, she had the right to live wherever the hell she wanted in the village.

Sakura was a bit confused though. She had seen Ino with Naruto and Hinata but never questioned if Ino was really over Sasuke. Though those thoughts had left her some time ago, and it wasn't what she was here for this time. "I understand that, Ino. It's just...you beat Sasuke. I always thought Sasuke was the strongest out of our class. Not only that but I was useless again. Sasuke is my teammate...but all I could do was beg Hokage-sama to get him back. There was nothing I could do but you...you went after him. You beat him and you brought him back. If anyone deserves to be on Sasuke's team, it's you."

Ino pulled Sakura into a hug as she began to cry. "Sakura...to be so smart, you can be really stupid. I guess I was like that too."

Sakura's sniffles slowed as she became confused again. Ino sighed inwardly. Of course this wasn't the first time she had this conversation with Sakura, but it was under a different circumstance this time. As many times as she had simply killed her best friend, Ino always took solace in the moments she got to spend with her. She almost cursed herself for being apathetic to her friend in a timeline where they were...somewhat not murderers.

Mizuki wouldn't be putting himself back together again.

"Sakura, do you remember when we tied in the chunin exams?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded, resting her head in the crook of Ino's shoulder. "After that, we didn't see each other for a while. But I can tell you now, I started reevaluating everything I had ever known since becoming a kunoichi. No, even before that. Since we entered the academy."

Ino pulled Sakura away gently and wiped her tears. "We both sucked."

Sakura chuckled a bit, having come to that realization a bit ago herself.

"After we drew in one of the worst matches in chunin exam history, I decided to get stronger. At first, I thought about being on Sasuke's level. But then that made me think of our so called 'cool guy'. Sasuke is a prick, Sakura. Maybe not too bad of one, but he's never been...social I'd say."

Sakura wanted to argue with Ino but couldn't. That was another point she had come to.

"He was strong, yeah, but there are plenty of other strong ninja in our age range. Look at Lee and Neji. Both of them are stronger than Sasuke. Hell, Kiba could probably give him a run for his money if he actually tried. And for a fact, Naruto-kun is stronger than Sasuke."

Sakura couldn't deny that one in the slightest. It was Naruto that had taken down Gaara when he was transforming. She knew Sasuke couldn't do that.

"So instead of trying to be strong for or like Sasuke, I decided to be strong for me. I started training with Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan in my free time. I stopped caring about how I looked all the time and what others thought of me. I decided to become a kunoichi this village could be proud of. What did you do after the chunin exams?"

The pinkette frowned and looked away. "I...kept hoping for Naruto and Sasuke to be there to save me if I really needed it."

"Which I don't understand. What happened to that conviction you had when you fought off the sound team in the forest?"

Sakura couldn't answer that. She had courage in a life and death situation. Maybe it was just the adrenaline. As soon as she was eliminated from the tournament, she went back to drooling over Sasuke.

"Look Sakura. My point is that Sasuke doesn't deserve to be on YOUR team." Ino's words made Sakura tilt her head in confusion again. Ino giggled. She was cute when she wasn't trying.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Sakura, Sasuke tried to leave the village. Despite you begging him not to. Despite what he had here. Despite knowing that Orochimaru was a traitor and had killed the Third Hokage. Sasuke willingly abandoned us all for power. Power that he could have easily gotten here if he'd brought his head out of his ass and looked. Can you really say a person like that is better than you?"

The emerald eyed kunoichi held back a response. She didn't want to tell Ino that she had begged Sasuke to take her with him. That made her feel even weaker. Now that Ino had put it in perspective, she realized she had been willing to do everything Sasuke was doing, just to be with him. Sasuke was leaving for power. She would have went with him just to be by his side. And he didn't even like her back in the way she wanted.

"I...I don't deserve to be on Naruto's team..." Sakura cried out and threw herself back into Ino's shoulder.

Now Ino felt the conversation was going the wrong direction. She wanted to cheer Sakura up so they could all enjoy the holiday. This wasn't the time for drama. "Sakura, you'll be fine. Naruto doesn't blame you. Hell, he doesn't even blame Sasuke as much as I do. Just think about what you want to do from now on. If you want to train with us, you're more than welcome."

Ino placed her forehead against Sakura's making her younger friend blush.

"Besides, you're so cute, I'd rather take you for myself, Sasuke be damned."

Sakura practically leaped into the next apartment and away from Ino. "Wh-wh-what are you talking about? That's n-not funny Ino!"

"I wasn't joking." Ino giggled seductively before moving to the kitchen to finish what Naruto and Hinata didn't.

Speaking of the two, she narrowed her eyes towards the room. Listening closely she could hear Naruto stifling his grunts. Those bastards! She told them no sex before having guest.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI AND HINATA HYUGA GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE AND HELP ME FINISH SETTING UP!"

Sakura jumped from Ino's yell. A moment later she heard a few thumps and a big crash from Naruto's room. Sakura rose an eyebrow before her mind caught up with what was going on. Naruto and Hinata emerged from the room looking just a little disheveled. Sakura blushed at the two from not only knowing what they must have been doing, but from their attire as well.

Naruto was wearing brown pants with a cute reindeer tail with antlers on his head and had a red painted nose...and nothing else. It wasn't the first time she had seen her teammate shirtless but it was the first time she had gotten such a good look. He wasn't scrawny in the least. She wondered how someone so young could be so toned.

Looking to Hinata, she saw the usually shy girl wearing a brown leotard and dark stockings with the same tail as Naruto's. The back had a small flap to cover her butt, but it was so small you could still see the curve at the bottom. She had antlers as well, though with a black nose, and the top of the leotard seemed a bit too small for her c-cup chest. She looked unabashed by her attire.

"I told you two no fucking before guest arrived!" Ino scolded again with real anger this time. The two couldn't help but hump like rabbits whenever they had down time. It was ironic seeing as Ino was the most sexually hungry of them usually.

"We didn't!" Naruto argued as he moved to help Ino. Hinata went over to the bathroom.

"Yeah! I only gave him a blowjob! I told him to hurry up..." Hinata shrugged before everyone heard her brushing her teeth.

Ino and Sakura sweatdropped. "You guys are unbelievable. And say hi to our guest!"

"Hey Sakura!" The two chorused.

Sakura couldn't help but be both humored and horrified at the trio. On one hand, they seemed to get along far better than she had seen anyone else in their village. On the other hand, they had a relationship dynamic that she just couldn't wrap her head around. They were unashamed of being together in public and even with doing...naughty things, as testament of what just happened.

All of a sudden Sakura felt really self conscious about being in a house with the trio by herself…

* * *

Shikamaru wasn't the happiest person in the village at the moment. Though many wouldn't notice, he was usually mellow, even when he seemed annoyed. However, his current frustration was completely real. Trudging through the cold with his god brother Chouji and their sensei Asuma was fine. The tag along, being Asuma's not-so-secret crush Kurenai, was what was bugging him.

Shino and Kiba weren't with her, much to his annoyance as well, having told them they would arrive later after spending some time with their own families. Some clans had rituals that they would perform during multiple days during the holidays. The Nara and Akimichi only spent time together on Christmas, giving them free time the night before.

Digressing, Shikamaru couldn't help but think about the woman that was glaring holes into the air in front of her. The determined look upon the genjutsu mistresses face was enough to make him want to run ahead and let Naruto and the others know of the situation.

Kurenai was annoying.

Just after the invasion by Sand and Sound, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata had started acting differently. It wasn't too obvious at first. Shikamaru had been the only one to notice it seemed. After everything they had been through, he attributed to the fact that the invasion caused the change. However, after talking with Ino, he knew the change went a lot deeper.

She told them that after the preliminaries of the chunin exams, she started secretly training with Naruto and Hinata and had actually fell in love with them during that time. Falling in love with Hinata he could see, seeing as she was too damn cute for her own good. But Naruto? Shikamaru thought Ino loathed the guy, and even more, thought she completely loved Sasuke.

After explaining how she couldn't take being a kunoichi for granted any longer and how she decided to look at her relationships with every single one of her comrades, Shikamaru had to believe her. She invited him to train with them and Shikamaru was shocked.

The three were unbelievably powerful. They showed him some of their training techniques, some of which Naruto said he learned from Jiraiya and his fathers scrolls.

Speaking of, Naruto had found out he was the son of the fourth hokage. But that wasn't really that surprising. At least not to the pineapple haired shinobi. The resemblance was too uncanny to be a coincidence.

Digressing again, Shikamaru became closer to the trio through the knowledge of their secret training. In turn, Chouji eventually joined them as well. Hinata brought in Shino and Kiba, and eventually all of the rookie 9, minus Sakura and Sasuke, were privy to the training of Naruto, Ino, and Hinata.

On the condition that they don't tell their sensei's.

So, because of that stipulation, Kurenai was on a mission. She was out to figure out what happened to her precious Hinata to turn her into such a deviant. The Hyuga heiress was still pretty humble, but could definitely let loose just like Naruto and Ino. Plus she wasn't afraid to show her...affections...for her two lovers.

It didn't really seem like such a problem. Except, Kurenai was protective. She thought Naruto and Ino were corrupting Hinata. More so Naruto of course though.

Shikamaru was sure the woman wasn't invited to the get together either. None of their sensei's were. Naruto had told them he only wanted the Konoha 12 there, even telling Tsunade and Shizune that they couldn't come. The only reason being that the genin never got to hang out with each other without some higher up always breathing down their neck.

Plus he had heard of what happened to a local bar when Gai got drunk.

So if he was going to exclude one Jonin, he may as well exclude them all.

' _Shikamaru, I can sense you guys are almost here. But why are Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei with you?'_

Shikamaru wasn't startled by hearing Ino's voice in his head. The girl had improved in her family techniques by leaps and bounds since the chunin exam. He even overheard Inoichi saying she had become a prodigy overnight, being more proficient than he was as a fresh jonin with their techniques.

' _Just read my mind so I don't have to explain it.'_ He thought back.

' _Oh wow. You're even too lazy to think now? That's a new record on lazy...'_

Shikamaru sighed and briefly informed Ino of why their sensei's were currently tagging along as metaphoric third and fourth wheels. He could feel the annoyance from the girl even through their telepathic link. It was funny. He seemed more annoyed of the situation than she did though.

' _Alright, I'll let Naruto-kun and Hinata-hime know. Don't worry about it too much. We figured we'd have uninvited guest before the night was over.'_

' _Assuming they would want to stop us from partaking in activities we're too young for?'_

' _As if they could. Legally, we can do whatever we want.'_

' _Not so legally...'_ Shikamaru added, knowing where she was going.

' _Not so legally we can do WHATEVER we want.'_ She giggled.

Shikamaru sweat dropped. He felt sorry for whoever had to clean Mizuki's cell at the ANBU holding facility. He looked up as he felt Ino's presence leave him. They would be at Naruto's place soon. His annoyance faded a bit. If the trio weren't worried then he had no reason to be either.

The two sensei looked between the two genin. They hadn't said a word to either of them since they began their trek. Kurenai looked to Asuma and saw his apathetic smirk. She huffed, knowing that he wasn't invested in finding out the truth as much as she was.

The scarlet eyed jonin was conflicted. On one hand, she felt that she had no right to intrude upon the genin's festivities like this. It was the holiday season and she didn't want to bring drama with her. On the other hand, she needed to find out what happened to the diminutive and shy Hinata. Plus, the girl had been getting a little too handsy with her friends.

She understood that as ninja they had more rights than most civilian at their age. But she thought there still needed to be limits and ground rules for shinobi their age. There were some things a budding 13-14 year old girl just should not have been privy too. Some of the ways she saw Hinata interacting with Naruto and even Ino, another girl, would make Anko blush in embarrassment.

"Nai-chan, you're blushing." Asuma called with mirth. The red on the female jonin's cheeks intensified as Asuma caught her thinking of her student.

"Sh-shut up! I'm just cold!" Kurenai defended weakly. The bearded jonin just shrugged with that same condescending smirk. He infuriated her sometimes. But he was damn cute doing it. Her blush went from being about her students to being about what she wanted to do to the man next to her. Shaking those thoughts away as well, she tried to keep her head in the game. She needed to talk to her student and make sure she was still on the right track to adulthood.

"We're here." Shikamaru sighed as they stood in front of Naruto's apartment.

This was it. The moment of truth.

* * *

(Where's all the holiday stuff at? This is boring! BORING I TELLS YA!)

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun, it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh!" Naruto shouted the song as he held a cup of eggnog.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata questioned as she moved about the kitchen once more. After the news from Ino about their uninvited guest, she knew she needed to bake some more deserts. The five cakes wouldn't be enough, especially since two of them were for Chouji.

"I'm just excited! It's been too long since we've celebrated any holiday, let alone Christmas! It's already Christmas Eve! The eggnog, the presents, the mistletoe, the eggnog!"

"You said eggnog twice." Sakura noted. He looked to his teammate with a serious glare.

"I love eggnog." He called before chugging the cup he held.

"Is that alcoholic?" The pinkette asked curiously walking over to the blonde. She blushed a bit, unable to stop herself from taking in his body now that they were in such a relaxed environment. **'Fuck, where has this eye candy been the whole time?'** Inner Sakura shouted, not being disputed in the slightest.

"Yep! Why wouldn't it be? It'd just be egg milk if it wasn't alcoholic." Naruto created a clone just to bring him more eggnog.

"But we're too young to drink alcohol!" Sakura argued.

Hinata and Naruto looked at Hinata with an 'are you serious?' look. "Sakura-san..." Hinata began. "When you put on that hitai-ate, you became a legal part of our villages technical military force. The minute you became an official kunoichi, you became legal through service instead of age."

"Yep! Our laws are stupid that way! If we had become ninja at 8 years old, we could drink and fuck all we wanted without our parents permission!" Naruto called and began to chug the drink even faster.

"However, that's why we're not allowed to become shinobi until we hit puberty, usually between 11 and 13 years old." Hinata corrected Naruto. "Under certain circumstances of if a child does become a shinobi sooner than that, they are limited on what they can do as to not damage their body and hinder their work effort."

"I never knew that..."

Hinata giggled. "There's a lot they don't tell us in the academy since this is a time of peace. For instance, the reason we're allowed to start having sex legally after becoming shinobi. Also why the legal age for marriage is actually 14."

"Wait, I thought it was 16!"

"Nope. We're shinobi. We're not expected to live that long. At least, we weren't always expected to live that long." Naruto answered as he made another clone to grab more eggnog.

"Most shinobi and kunoichi tend to lose their virginity just before leaving the academy too. Or usually before their first mission away from the village."

Sakura blushed at Hinata's words. "What? That can't be true! We didn't even get more than a week of sex ed and that was a few months before we graduated..."

"Again, Sakura-san, a time of peace." Hinata explained. "Our village is way too lax. There used to be a program where genin, both male and female, would systematically lose their virginity. If not artificially, then with a person of their choice or consent. This was done so that the shock of losing ones virginity during a field mission wouldn't compromise them too harshly."

"Are you talking about...rape?" The cherry haired girl paled.

Hinata nodded. "Yes I am. And even though we're in a time of peace, it doesn't mean it happens any less than it used to. It's just covered up a lot more than it used to be. Another reason our village is so fucking stupid." Hinata spat, annoyed. "Especially when it comes to those of us kunoichi with kekkei genkai. We're the number one commodity on the black market when it comes to sex slaves."

"I…I don't think I want to hear anymore of this..."

Hinata sighed. "You'll need to learn all of this Sakura. Everything we've been through has been nothing but absolute luck. The fact that no one of our graduating class has died is a miracle honestly, and the way we botch our missions away from the village...I'm surprised we even have genin kunoichi still."

"That's enough Hina-hime, you're going to give the poor girl a heart attack!" Nartuo slurred while downing cups of eggnog along with his clones.

"BAKA YOU'RE WASTING EGGNOG BY HAVING YOUR CLONE DRINK!" Ino shouted as she came from their room. She was bringing out a few more presents to put under the tree. As she passed she smacked the clones with a box, dispelling them. Naruto caught the falling cups of eggnog.

"Aww, but Ino-chan, I can double the feeling of being drunk if my clones gets drunk too!"

"IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY AND YOU KNOW IT!" She looked to her confused pink haired friend. "Sakura, my hands are full. Be a doll please."

Sakura nodded with a smirk. Naruto looked between them confused until Sakura's fist met with the top of his skull, pushing him face first into the ground.

"That's with love Naruto-kun." Hinata giggled from the kitchen. Sakura blushed and held back the urge to apologize.

A knock on the door disturbed the merriment.

Ino placed the gifts under the tree. "Hinata, that's them. You want to handle it now or later?"

Sakura looked confused again, making Ino's cheeks tint and a slightly lustful gaze to grace her face. "What's going on?"

Hinata removed her apron, the movement looking sexier than it should have to the pinkette. "Just a few unexpected guest. Don't worry, I'll handle this now so that it doesn't interfere once everyone else shows up!"

She was determined just as much as Naruto to have a fun holiday without any of the usual drama that plagued their never ending lives.

The Hyuga heiress opened the door and greeted the guest, hiding her smirk as all four people before her adorned cherry red blushes. Shikamaru was the first to recover, mumbling about troublesome sexy reindeer before scooting past her along with Chouji. Asuma shook his head with a smirk, knowing what was going to happen and nodding to the girl as he walked by her as well.

"Hi-Hinata, what are you wearing? Go put something appropriate on immediately!" Kurenai demanded, her blush not fading.

The starry eyed girl sighed and stepped outside with Kurenai, closing the door behind her. Just as Ino, she figured killing the woman would solve all their problems a lot easier than talking. But this was a neutral loop so she had to at least try. She wanted to have a fun holiday and a small part of her still loved Kurenai. She wanted the woman their as a sister, not a mother.

"Kurenai-sensei, we need to talk."

"You're right Hinata! What has-"

Hinata rose a hand, silencing the jonin. "Listen, Kurenai-sensei. I know you're worried about me, but you need to realize that I'm a kuoichi. I understand that you think I'm inexperienced to the real world, but I know more than you would want to believe. You don't breathe down Kiba or Shino's neck like you do mine. So why are you so intent on acting like my mother?"

Kurenai was flabbergasted at Hinata's articulate assault. This just reinforced that something was happening to her surrogate little sister and she didn't like it.

"Hinata, I'm not trying to act like your mother! I just don't want you around bad influences."

"That's a weak argument, sensei. We're trained killers. What other bad influences are you talking about? And from who? Naruto and Ino? They're my friends, and even more, my cherished loved ones. Are you telling me the people I love, the people I grew up with and learned with, fought beside and cried and laughed with are bad influences on me?"

"That's not-"

"Sensei!" Hinata folded her arms. She spoke sharply but didn't really raise her voice. She didn't want to give Kurenai too much of a chance to start talking because she would only hype herself up for being right. Hinata knew she needed to keep Kurenai off balance if she wanted to get through to her without using any tricks. Or lobotomy. "We are shinobi. Our life expectancy is already low enough as it is. Hell, what's astonishing is no more of us died during the invasion a few months ago! That was a miracle, sensei, not something common! When we were in the academy, the generation of shinobi before ours were only expected to live to 15 years old. Our generation is during a time of peace and yet we're only expected to live to about 18. Most genin are lucky to live past their first year of becoming shinobi."

"Hinata, what does that have to do with how you've been acting?" Kurenai interjected, trying and failing to get a word in edge wise.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Because you're argument is based around us being too young to do certain things right?"

Kurenai's cheeks tinted pink and she couldn't keep eye contact with the small girl.

"Sensei, we as shinobi need to live our lives to the fullest before its inevitably snatched away from us in the blink of an eye. Any given time we set foot outside this village, we are going with the mindset that we may not be returning. I finally understand that. So I decided to be real with myself and start actively trying to live. Not just for my personal wants, but for this village as well. What good would I be if I froze up in the face of real enemy ninja? If I was captured, do you think the enemy ninja would care how old I am when it came to raping me?"

Kurenai's eyes widened and her face paled with horror. She had thought of that occassionally, but always pushed it away. She always figured if she or Kiba and Shino were there, there was absolutely nothing for Hinata to worry about. However, she needed to admit that she never thought of Hinata growing past her shyness and stuttering. That she would always be the weak and frail girl that needed to be saved. Her heart ached, knowing that everything Hinata was saying was mostly true.

She didn't agree with the life expectancy of shinobi, but she also realized that they coddled their ninja. The reason a lot of them survived was because the kept their genin close and within village walls most of the time. Every single time they had to take them from the village, they had ended up in life and death situations. On top of that, the invasion proved they weren't completely safe even within the village. Hinata was right; They were lucky more of them hadn't died during Orochimaru's invasion.

"But Hinata...just because you're growing, does that mean you have to drift away from me too?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she looked into the teary eyes of her sensei. The woman was trying to hold back her tears. Hinata knew she was thinking of all the times she could have lost Hinata due to coddling. Now she felt she was losing Hinata to her growing up. It was damned if she did and damned if she didn't.

"I'm not going anywhere sensei..." Hinata spoke, a little annoyed that she was partially tearing up as well. "But I can't stay under you if you're going to constantly try to shield me from the real world. I've killed before sensei. You've seen it. You were there for me when I needed you then. You told me I'd have to do it more often than not. But then you tried to make sure I didn't need to. I'm not always going to be your genin, sensei. So please treat me like a colleague, not a child."

Kurenai nodded. She was still the girls sensei, but her recent increase in skill showed that she would be reaching chunin with no effort. She would not always be her sensei. She needed to let her grow. But…

"I love you Hinata. You know that! I just don't want you to get hurt...is that so wrong?" Kurenai wasn't yelling either. She understood her student, but she couldn't just let go everything she thought just like that either.

"I love you too, Nee-chan!" Kurenai blushed brighter than ever before, especially when Hinata wrapped her arms around her waist and placed her head into her chest. "I don't want you to get hurt either." 'Unless I'm the one causing it.' "But that doesn't mean I can stop you from doing your job or living your life. Instead of trying to protect me from the world, why not talk to me about how to deal with it?"

Kurenai wrapped her arms Hinata and buried her face in Hinata's hair. This was what Christmas was about. Family. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten that.

"I'd love to talk to you imouto, but you seem to have me beat in that department."

The two stayed embraced for a few moments longer before Kurenai pulled back and took in her student once more. The cute smile she gave her showed that she was growing, but she was still the same Hinata she had always adored. She could live with them both. Especially since she was starting to remind her of a certain snake mistress.

"Now, Hinata. About this outfit of yours..." Kurenai folded her arms and her smile faded. Hinata almost gasped at the sudden shift back to her old actions.

"Sensei, didn't we just-"

"It would look better with a choker wouldn't it?" Kurenai asked, suddenly seeming to observe Hinata from every angle. "Plus you could use it to hide this hickey." Kurenai poked at the red mark on Hinata's neck.

The Hyuga heiress couldn't believe it. She was blushing. For real. From something Kurenai said. Her timeless mind could not remember a single moment of this happening since she started the loops. "Th-that's not...I-I mean, Ino-chan said she didn't leave a hickey!"

Kurenai laughed triumphantly as getting her student to revert back to a stuttering adorable mess. The jonin was still a little iffy of the situation. However, she would hold back her opinions for Hinata's sake. Plus, their relationship seemed to honestly be for the better. The red eyed kunoichi hugged Hinata tightly again. "You're so adorable! We should invite Anko!"

Hinata flailed in her sensei's chest. This was not how she expected this conversation to end…

* * *

"Wait, why are we watching Harry Potter for Christmas?" Chouji asked. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Duh, it's a merry movie!"

"What does that even mean?" Shikmaru called from the floor right in front of the television. He had already put in the DVD and the special features were actually pretty interesting.

"It's adorable and has a few fun messages and such." Ino explained placing a few cups of eggnog down for everyone. She took her seat between Naruto and Chouji on the couch, her counterpart blonde still chugging eggnog.

"It's a movie about wizards and witches. Wouldn't this work better for Halloween?" Sakura tried to argue from the recliner next to Chouji.

"She has a point." Naruto called, his cheeks finally starting to tint pink with the signs of inebriation. "I think you just want to watch because Harry Potter is your favorite movie."

"SH-SHUT UP NARUTO!" Ino blushed in horror and smashed a pillow to the boys face. Sakura, Chouji and Shikamaru chuckled at the two. "Well whatever! What do you guys suggest?"

"An actual holiday movie?" Shikamaru shrugged. "Like the Santa Clause, Elf. Hell, even Bad Santa counts as more of a holiday movie than Harry Potter."

"Don't you dare say that travesty is a holiday movie!" Ino threw the pillow at Shikamaru.

Naruto stood and stretched. "Let's just watch the first Harry Potter movie and decide what to watch after. Besides, everyone will be here for dinner before the movie's over anyway."

The blonde jinchuriki looked at the extra guest that wasn't saying anything. Asuma looked between the genin with a small hint of hesitance.

"What's on your mind smokestack?" Naruto asked.

Asuma grimaced at the name but sighed. "I honestly didn't expect such a...plain get together. The number 1 prankster in the village, the number 1 party girl, and heiress to the most refined clan in the village. I thought we would be in for fireworks or something."

Ino shook her head. "We thought about having some grand party or something. But this was so short notice (seriously) we just didn't plan too much. Besides, we've got a game to play later that should spice things up!"

"A game?" Asuma perked up. He was a champ at card games. He hoped it was Taki Hold 'Em.

"Yep. One in which I'm sure you'll like to experience with Kurenai-sensei." Ino smirked.

Shikamaru and Chouji looked a bit worried while Naruto gave his usually beaming smile. "You guys are probably gonna hate it."

Before they could ask the blonde duo to explain, the door opened to reveal a triumphantly smiling Kurenai and a blushing Hinata.

"Hello everyone! Sorry for showing up uninvited. Me and Asuma will make it up to you guys later." Kurenai called before strutting over to Asuma and sitting next to him, closer than she would usually dare. Asuma was shocked, but definitely wasn't pushing the woman away.

"Uh...Nai-chan...what's up?"

"What? I'm in a good mood. Don't ruin it." She leaned into the man, prompting him to wrap his arm around her shoulder. The jonin was speechless, looking to the genin to see the same looks on all of their faces.

Ino and Naruto went over to their own lover. "You okay Hina-hime?" Naruto asked, a little confused at what was going on. And already sobering up much to his chagrin. Damn immune system.

"I...think so..." Hinata mumbled. "Kurenai-sensei...isn't going to be a problem...probably the opposite actually..."

The two could tell the girl was bewildered and it only made them more confused.

"Well whatever! Let's start the movie!" Ino called and drug Hinata over to the couch. "Naruto, go set up for the game for later!"

"Sure, sure." Naruto called before moving to grab more eggnog, plus a small bottle of vodka, before going to their room.

A few minutes into the movie, showing Harry in Diagon Alley with Hagrid, Naruto returned and sat on the floor between Hinata and Ino...just for a knock on the door to make him get up again. The others giggled at the blonde.

"Heya Naruto! Are we too late?" Tenten called at the door. She carried a few presents herself and he could see Lee and Neji carrying a few board games.

"Nope, just started a movie. Kiba and Shino aren't here yet either." Naruto allowed the trio to enter.

"Thank you for inviting us to this mouth youthful day of festivities Naruto-kun!" The mini green beast of konoha yelled only to get shushed by the whole room as they watched the movie.

Tenten rose an eyebrow. "Harry Potter? But that's not a holiday movie..." A pillow found its way into her face courtesy of the blonde mind reader.

Neji handed Naruto the games he held. "I appreciate the invitation as well Uzumaki-san. But are you sure lady Hinata would appreciate me being here?"

The worry in the 'older' Hyuga's voice made Naruto chuckle. "I'm pretty sure she wants you here since she told me to invite you."

Neji's eyes widened. "She...she did?"

"She forgives you already Neji!" Naruto said, though held back on saying it was because she had already tortured him in numerous and horrific ways for several thousand years. "Just come on in and enjoy yourself! No need for any awkwardness! That comes later!"

Neji was a little worried at the blondes words but nodded his appreciation anyway. Once everyone was inside, Tenten caught sight of the two jonin. She went over to Hinata with a confused gaze. "I thought you guys said no jonin were coming?"

"Kurenai-sensei tagged along to be the disapproving adult, but I don't think she's going to be much of a problem now. I think Asuma-sensei only showed up to annoy us and to be with Kurenai." Hinata shrugged.

"As long as you think they won't be a problem I guess..." Tenten wasn't keen on having the adults there. She had so many games she wanted to play that involved them doing things that adults probably wouldn't approve of. She pouted as she glanced at Neji. Maybe tonight wouldn't be the night…

Naruto finally sat down and got comfortable on the large living room floor along with the newly arrived Team Gai. "We're not gonna start dinner until Kiba and Shino arrive so we can keep watching the movie until they get here."

"Aww..." Chouji groaned and seemed to sink into his seat, getting giggles from Sakura and Ino on either side of him.

The group fell into a comfortable silence with only small idle chat between them. Everyone had to agree that they still liked the movie. By the time they reached Harry's first quiditch match, the last of their guest had finally arrived.

"Yo, Naruto-" Kiba boisterously began only to find multiple pillows slamming into him and one kunai just missing his junk.

"SHHH!" The entire room called before collectively zoning back into the screen.

Kiba sweatdropped and handed Naruto his presents. Naruto chuckled at his friends dismay and nodded to Shino as he silently entered and took his place with the others.

The group decided to finish watching the movie before eating, much to Chouji's dismay. After the movie was over the group settled around Naruto's massive table and ate quickly, wanting to get to the presents and the promised game Ino announced. The dinner was lively, something Hinata, Ino, and Nartuo were truly grateful for. It had been so long since they simply enjoyed everyone's company like a family instead of murdering them.

When it came to the presents, everyone ended up happy with what they got. No socks or shitty sweaters. Though a few gag presents found their way into the mix. Kurenai and Asuma were a bit mortified when Ino handed them a present containing pregnancy tests, claiming she had intended to give it to them the following day. Kurenai's blush was testament that regardless of how she was trying to act, she was still pretty out of her comfort zone with the genin. A reassuring hug from Asuma brought her back to reality.

The red eyed jonin looked at Naruto with a devious smirk. "You keep walking around shirtless like that and maybe I should just leave this with Ino and Hinata, ne Naruto?" The woman blushed at her own taunt but blushed even more when Hinata and Ino pulled out their own already opened boxes. The jonin was speechless until the boxes puffed into smoke and the genin began to laugh at her expense.

"Oh come on sensei!" Ino called through her chuckles. "We may be sexually active, but even we know not to have kids so soon!"

"We spend more on protection than food." Hinata added, getting weird looks from everyone present. "What? We have a very healthy relationship."

"Tell that to Naruto when his balls shrivel from overexertion." Asuma scoffed. Kurenai's face was beyond scarlet. She was doing her best not to interject or change the subject.

Ino leaned into Naruto's chest. "Believe me sensei, Naruto has more than enough stamina for the two of us."

That did it. The genjutsu mistresses eyes rolled to the back of her head and steam poured from her ears.

"Oh my god, you killed Kurenai!" Tenten called.

"You bastards!" Naruto shouted, getting a fist to the head from Sakura and Ino.

After all the presents were opened and set aside, though they had to pry Kiba away from his PS4 (I know, these things don't exist in their universe but who cares?), the group sat in a large circle around a circular kotatsu. Ino held a deck of cards with a gleam in her eye.

Kurenai had awoken and was sitting in Asuma's lap, not afraid to show their relationship in front of their students any longer. "What game are we going to be playing? Knowing you three I thought it'd be spin the bottle or something."

Ino began to remove cards from the deck, setting the two joker cards aside completely. "Nope. Though we thought about it, it wouldn't be interesting enough. Besides, we needed something we could remotely make a little festive. So we came up with a game ourselves. We call it Debauchery Kingdom!"

"Debauchery kingdom? Why does this sound like its going to be very embarrassing and extremely naughty?" Sakura paled.

"Because it will and it is!" Naruto called, as he returned to the table carrying multiple bottles of sake, vodka, whiskey, gin, and rum. A single bottle of tequila sat on the top.

"What's with all the alcohol? We aren't allowed to drink!" Kiba argued, looking to Kurenai and Asuma.

"As much as we want to say so, you are. Though we would recommend under moderation, I doubt that's going to happen." Asuma answered. Kurenai bit her tongue as she looked at Hinata.

Ino set down two stacks of cards. She placed all the remaining extra cards with the jokers. "Alright, the way the game works is everyone will pull a card from this stack." She placed a hand on the smaller deck. "These are regular number cards, ranging 1-10. They aren't really important." She placed a hand on the bigger deck. "These are the face cards. Jack through Ace."

The blonde pulled a card from the face deck and placed it on top of the smaller deck. She began to shuffle the cards. "We all draw from this deck. There are 13 cards, 12 normal cards and the 1 face card I added. Everyone who draws a normal card is a peasant. Whoever draws a face card is in control of the game. Depending on the face card you draw, you will have a certain power."

She paused to see if everyone was following along. "If you draw a Jack, you have the ability to ask a Truth or Dare question to any peasant at the table. If you draw a Queen, you can make a rule that everyone at the table has to follow. Two Queen rules can be in play at any time. If you draw a King, you can give a command to anyone, including the whole table. The command must be completed immediately. If you draw an Ace, you can do any of the things I just mentioned, your choice."

Kurenai nodded approvingly. "Okay, seems pretty standard. If you don't ask us to do something too embarrassing..." She looked around the table at the devious grins on the genins faces. "Which you will..." She sighed.

Ino nodded. "Of course! Also, the reason for the alcohol!" She grabbed some shot glasses from behind her and passed them out around the table. "If you fail to do a task or refuse, you have to take a shot! Every time you take a shot, we'll place another cup down for you. Every time you fail or refuse a task, you have to take one more shot. We can cap this at a certain number if anyone is afraid of going too far."

"Four shots seems reasonable." Neji interjected. Everyone else nodded though Asuma and Kurenai were apprehensive.

"Alright. We cap at four shots. And that's pretty much the game. Anything goes really! You guys ready?" She placed the stack of cards down in the middle of the table.

"Yosh! Let's get this challenge on the road! And if I cannot complete a task, I will take 100 shots, not just 1." Lee grabbed a card.

"Please don't." Tenten deadpanned as she pulled a card also.

The group continued until everyone had a card in front of them. "Flip on 3." Ino called with excitement. "1...2...3!"

Everyone flipped their cards…

"Yes! Starting with a Queen!" Kiba roared. Everyone got ready for what Kiba's rule would be. "Let's start small. Anyone who draws a face card must sing a part of a holiday song before giving a task!"

The group chuckled. Kurenai smiled. "Well! I honestly thought you'd be the first to do something raunchy Kiba! I'm impressed!"

"Please, it's too early in the game to go all out! I've got plenty of ideas, sensei!" Kiba's tone made Kurenai blush a little and cling a bit tighter to Asuma. Asuma himself glared at Kiba but was actually more interested in his ideas.

"Alright, Kiba, put the Queen aside. All cards back to the middle." Ino grabbed the cards from everyone and added a new face card to the pile. She shuffled the cards and handed them out again. "1...2...3!"

Everyone flipped. "I shall be your acting King!" Naruto called as he stood. "And my word shall be law!"

"But first..." Hinata prodded. Naruto nodded with a smile.

"We wish you a ninja Christmas! We wish you a ninja Christmas! We wish you a ninja Christmas, and some eggnog or beer!"

"That shouldn't count!" Tenten argued but laughed along with everyone else.

"What? I said Christmas! It totally counts!" Naruto held up the King. "Now listen here peasants! I have heard of the complications between two of you! As such I shall be the mediator! Neji!"

Neji flinched at hearing his name. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"You shall grovel before the one you have slighted! Descend to your knees and kiss the feet of the lovely peasant Hinata and beg her forgiveness!"

"I shall do no such thing!" Neji stood quickly. He wasn't against apologizing to Hinata but he was not going to demean himself by kissing her feet.

"Neji-kun...do you hate me that much?" Hinata teared up at her cousin, her starry eyes catching him off guard.

"Hi...Hinata-sama, it is not that! But to ask me to throw myself at your feet…"

Ino laughed. "Geez, lighten up Neji! It's just a game! Besides, you already refused so take your shot and lets move on!"

Neji frowned when he saw Hinata start to giggle to, showing she was faking. "It's alright Nii-chan! Once you're all drunk, I'll have your lips wherever I want!" She teased, making not only Neji blush, but Tenten and Kurenai as well.

The older Hyuga shuddered but downed a shot of sake anyway. With the cards back in the middle, the game continued.

"Looks like I'm the Queen now...ugh, that sounds so wrong." Asuma called and sat up. "Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh! Over hills we go, laughing all the way and all that jazz." He called out just to get the rule out the way. "Now, the 2nd rule will be...if you draw a face card, you have to take a shot before giving your tasks."

Everyone groaned. "What's with attacking the face card holders?" Chouji whined.

"Well they do tend to have all the power. It's fun to make them have to do something too." Sakura shrugged.

"It's actually pretty smart." Kurenai added. "Though did you have to promote even more drinking?"

"Not like it's going to matter one way or the other at this point Nai-chan."

She huffed but agreed. The next round commenced.

"Finally, a Jack!" Tenten called and held up the card. She immediately turned to Neji. "Truth or Dare!"

"Why me?" Neji growled, though he wasn't as against the idea as before.

Ino pointed at Tenten. "You fucked up Tenten!"

"What? How-oh shit!" Tenten slapped her head.

"You forgot to take a shot or sing a song!" Ino giggled. Everyone at the table shared her mirth.

"So how does this work?" Asuma asked curiously.

"She has to take one shot from not singing and two shots from not taking the first shot from your rule Asuma-sensei. So three shots in total!" Ino called happily.

"Fuck!" Tenten cried. "I still get to ask Neji a Truth or Dare question right?"

Ino nodded. "After your shots! NOW! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!" She chanted and got the table involved.

Tenten looked at the three shots of vodka in front of her. She had drunk with Lee and Gai before, but definitely not so much or in such a setting. She took a deep breath before downing the first shot. Her cringing face made everyone howl with laughter.

"Two more senpai!" Hinata goaded.

"Ugh, you guys suck so much!" She called before taking the second and pounding the table. "Agh! It's so nasty! Don't you guys have some juice or something?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto remembered before going to grab something to dilute the alcohol. Tenten shot a death glare at his back.

"Just down the last one! You can do it!" Kiba cheered. Everyone began to cheer for the weapon mistress. She sighed and steeled herself for the last shot. She held her breath and downed the last cup, coughing a bit at the strong alcohol. The table applauded the girl.

"Yeah, yeah! Now Neji!" She turned back to her target after her coughing fit passed. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He answered resolutely. Tenten smirked.

"Wait!" Ino called before flashing through hand signs. "I can tell if you lie too! If you lie that counts as failing the challenge!"

Neji grimaced at the girl but had no intention of lying anyway. What could Tenten ask that-

"Would you fuck me?" She blurted out, her cheeks tinting from embarrassment and the alcohol.

Neji sputtered as everyone at the table couldn't contain their laughter at the boy being caught off guard again.

"Wh-what? Why w-would you ask-"

"Answer the question dude!" Kiba barked through his laughter. Everyone began to settle down in anticipation, the blushing form of Neji reminding everyone of how Hinata used to be.

"Y-yes...I would." Neji refused eye contact with everyone as they cheered again and began making cat calls.

"The lie detector determines...he's telling the truth!" Ino called in a Maury like fashion. The cheers grew, shaking the room!

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and leaned closer to him. "All you had to do was ask." She whispered into his ear before licking the tip, making the poor teens mind completely snap before he followed Kurenai's example; eyes rolling to the back of his head and steam coming out his ears.

Once everyone had settled down, the next round began!

"So for times sake, let's take off the kiddie gloves! Tenten started it, now let's get to the things we all really want!" Ino called as she passed out the cards. When they all flipped over she found it ironic that she had an Ace. The smirk on her face sent shivers down some of their spines.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! I don't know the rest, so whatever!" She called getting boos from Kiba, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata. "Suck it up losers!" She took a shot of whiskey before continuing, not forgetting the rules. "Now, new rule! Sorry Kiba, but the singing would have gotten annoying." The boy shrugged. "All peasants must remove one article of clothing at the end of every round! And pairs count as an article. So both socks, not just one!"

"There we go!" Tenten cheered. Shikamaru sighed while most of the others just blushed. They knew this was coming eventually.

"I won't be participating in that." Kurenai called. Asuma gave her a squeeze.

"Oh yes you will! Don't ruin the fun by being a party pooper!"

"Asuma! We're their senseis! We shouldn't even be here right now!"

Hinata sighed disappointingly at Kurenai. She had been doing so good too. "Sensei, if you don't approve, you can always leave."

A small bout of tension began to fill the room, much to Naruto and Ino's annoyance. Kurenai could feel the coldness of the trio and bowed her head in shame. She said she would try for Hinata. But was she really ready to push past a limit like this? Looking at the bored look in her students eyes, she knew she was writing her off. She didn't like that look. Plus she didn't want to ruin anyone's fun.

"Fine!" She called with a huff. "But can we not get fully naked?"

"Nope, all clothes must go!" Ino called, her cheerfulness breaking the tension. Kurenai could only groan and glare at Asuma with a 'This is your fault' look. The bearded jonin only scratched his cheek with a wry smile.

Continuing the game, the next ruler was...Lee!

"Yosh, let my flames of youth spread onto you all this wonderful evening!" Lee's cheeks were already tinted a bit pink. Everyone was confused on how he could already be drunk if he hadn't drunk too much. Then they remembered he either had just as small a tolerance to alcohol as Gai, or he was drunk on the atmosphere...or both. Anyway, he drew another King.

"My command shall be for my most youthful friends and senseis to do 100 pushups and situps with me right now!" Lee immediately fell to the floor and began high speed push ups.

Everyone else just took their punishment shots.

"Three shots Tenten, and two for you Neji!" Ino reminded them. Both members of Team Gai glared and rolled their eyes at the girl. As Tenten struggled through her next three shots, the woozy look in her eyes let Ino know she was the first of the genin to start feeling the effects of the game. Neji wasn't too far off from her though, his neck tinted pink indefinitely.

"Lee, don't forget to take a shot! You didn't do it before you gave a command!" Sakura called.

"YOU ARE RIGHT SAKURA-CHAN! I SHALL TAKE A SHOT FOR MY OVERSIGHT AND THEN DO 200 MORE PUSHUPS!" Lee grabbed a shot of gin, downed it, paused…and then fell over.

"Huh...you'd think all that exercise would burn it right out of his system." Asuma noted with amusement.

"Either way, that's one casualty to this crazy game." Shikamaru chuckled.

Chouji snickered. "Wonder who's next!"

"End of the round guys!" Hinata reminded before standing and removing the antlers from her head. She laughed at the glares from Ino and Naruto, knowing they weren't going to let her count the antlers as an article of clothing.

"Hina-hime..." Ino warned.

"I'm not really wearing much, Ino-hime!" Hinata argued haflheartedly. She had no problem getting naked in front of everyone, but it would be more fun to take it slower.

"Fine! But take your slippers off too!" Ino called, placing her own slippers on the table.

Everyone caught on to what was happening and the massive group blush made the room glow red. Naruto took off his antlers and socks as he wasn't wearing shoes. The only other clothing he'd be able to remove being his pants and underwear.

Shikamaru sighed and removed his small jacket, showing his somewhat lanky form through his fishnet shirt. He didn't mind either. Clothes were bothersome.

Chouji removed his scarf, being very self conscious of his body.

Shino stood up, drawing everyone's attention. Everyone paused as they looked at the tall boy. They held their breaths in anticipation.

Shino began to unbutton his large overcoat. Every button that came undone seemed to snap loudly within the silent room. By the time he reached the bottom button, everyone was leaning forward in their seats. The bug boy blushed at the looks being sent his way. He opened his jacket and shrugged it off…

Revealing a black long sleeve turtleneck sweater. The group collectively face planted.

"That was anti-climactic!" Sakura huffed.

Ino nodded. "Just like the mystery of what's under Kakashi's mask..." She grumbled.

Kiba haphazardly threw his jacket off and behind him. Akamaru pawed off his collar, getting 'aww's from those who saw him.

Tenten rolled her eyes and stood, slamming her hands on the table. "You all are boring!" The weapon mistress teetered a bit but stayed steady. She pulled the ribbons out of her hair, letting her long hair fall just past her shoulders. It was straight on the sides and curled near the bottom. Everyone blushed at how gorgeous the girl looked. She didn't stop there though and began to unbutton her Chinese shirt.

"Tenten, you took your ribbons out! You don't have to remove more!" Neji tried to argue, doing his best to look away from the undressing girl. Tenten shook her head.

"Nope, they don't count! Just like Hinata's antlers! Which by the way little miss Hyuga, you still didn't remove any clothing!" Tenten taunted as she reached the bottom of her shirt. With a somewhat sexy grin she removed the shirt and placed it on Neji's head, showing her chest wrapped in cloth. The group blush that followed heated the room again.

"Uh...cold shower?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Nope." The blonde responded with a Cheshire grin. Tenten winked at Kiba and rubbed her breast and sides.

"Like what you see?"

Kiba was the third person...(Lee began snoring)...fourth person to pass out that day.

Neji swallowed the lump in his throat as he decided to just get it over with. He stood and began to unbutton his own jacket. With the three big flaps done, he unzipped it and placed it on the back of his chair. Of course he was a bit self conscious of the looks he was getting. He never wore an undershirt and stood in all his shirtless glory.

"Neji-kun..." Tenten whispered as she looked at the scars adorning his body. She could see the scars from his battle with Kidomaru on his shoulder and abdomen. On top of that, there were several marks of unknown origin about his body too. She teared up as she could only assume what they meant.

Neji turned to his teammate and placed a hand on her cheek. "It is quite alright Ten-chan. These scars are all old. They have healed, just as I have. You have nothing to cry about."

Tenten nodded and hugged her not-so-secret crush. They held each other for a bit longer than intended as the farce cough from Naruto made them jump away from each other while glowing like the sun.

Sakura stood next, the blush adorning her body even worse than Neji and Tenten. Unfortunately for her, she was realizing a little too late that she underdressed signficantly. Unlike Tenten, she didn't have anything to wrap, so she wore her battle dress over her bare skin. Meaning if she took it off, she'd be topless just like Naruto and Neji. She couldn't stand to be the first girl to bare herself to the room. She didn't want to be the only one to skimp out on the rule either, though a part of her figured taking two more punishment shots wouldn't be as embarrassing as this. Though she hated the taste of alcohol so that pushed her away from that thought too.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Sakura finally chose. She hooked her thumbs on her battle shorts at the splits in her dress. Everyone's eyes widened and she closed her eyes. She would die of embarrassment if anyone saw her doing this. She slowly slid her shorts down and off, fortunately having the mindset to wear panties under. She stepped out of the shorts and placed them on the back of her chair before sitting quickly and placing her hands on the flap of her dress between her legs. They could see her bare legs, but only the sides of her panties through the slits in her dress.

"Oh. My. Kami..." Ino called, a hungry and lustful gaze piercing into Sakura. The pinkette couldn't take the looks and downed a shot in front of her anyway, hoping the alcohol would take her embarrassment away.

"Don't think we forgot about you two!" Naruto nodded to Asuma and Kurenai.

Asuma shook his head with a smirk and stood, letting Kurenai take his seat. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata began to make cat calls at the bearded jonin.

"You all don't know how weird that is. Or any of this for that matter." He called before simply taking off his jonin vest.

"It'll get weirder when you're down to your underwear!" Ino laughed.

"Hope it doesn't come to that. There are still 3 Aces and 2 Queens. The rules can change quick." Asuma switched places with Kurenai.

"Not quick enough." The red eyed jonin mumbled.

Just as Sakura, she realized that for someone who told Hinata to dress appropriately that she herself had taken one too many wardrobe advisories from Anko. Her own battle dress was generally the only clothing she wore, now that she thought about it. Not including the fishnet shirt under it. She didn't even wear panties. She just used wraps like most ninja after a while. They didn't ride up as much as conventional underwear when moving a lot. Now she was regretting her choices. She knew she shouldn't have listened to her best friend when it came to chest wraps too.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" The girls and Asuma chanted, getting the bearded jonin a fist to the head courtesy of the genjutsu mistress.

Kurenai sighed, knowing that if she didn't want Hinata any more upset with her she would need to comply. Besides, like Hinata said. They were shinobi. There was always the possibility she would end up in a situation where her students would see her in a compromising position...that's her way of trying to justify this.

She grabbed the bottom of her dress and began to lift it over her head. Asuma's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the woman to actually do it. The female genin all cheered while most of the male genin tried to stifle their nosebleeds.

Kurenai's fishnet shirt was specially made so that her single red sleeve connected to it and covered part of her back. However, the front of the fishnet shirt was just as open as Shikamaru's, letting everyone see her perky breasts and hardening nipples.

'Hm, Kurenai-sensei may be an exhibitionist. That's good to know.' Hinata noted.

On top of that, all she had for her bottom were wraps that stopped at her mid thighs. The woman was practically naked already. She tried to cover herself as she sat back on Asuma's lap, forgetting what it would do to the man. Kurenai paused as she felt something poking her bottom. She blushed even deeper but did not move as to not alert the genin of Asuma's 'excitement'.

Ino nodded her dark haired lover. "Well Hinata? You're the last one!"

Hinata shrugged, stood up, and pulled down the leotard she wore. Now everyone besides her lovers blasted backwards from nosebleeds. Hinata didn't wear wraps or a bra. As she pulled down the leotard, taking it all the way off, she didn't even have any wraps at her waist...or panties. She stood in all her glory with nothing but her stockings on. She sat back down without even trying to cover herself.

Ino recovered faster than anyone else and grabbed Hinata's head before forcing their lips together. The moans of the Hyuga heiress aroused everyone else in the room and the appearance of Ino being dominant made them look away. The two continued their heavy kissing until Naruto pulled them apart.

"We still got a game to finish girls, as much as I'd like to take this to the bedroom." The blonde sweatdropped.

"Why wait for the bedroom Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered huskily while leaning in towards him. Naruto gave her a quick kiss but pulled back.

"Game time!" He scolded.

The Hyuga heiress pouted but returned her focus to the table. When everyone was ready again, and Lee was moved to a sofa to sleep, the game resumed, minus 1.

"1...2...3!"

"Me again!" Tenten called holding a King card. She didn't hesitate on downing another shot of vodka, not feeling as opposed to it as before. She was more than buzzed but less than drunk. Why not push for the full feeling? "My command as your loving empress! Kiba-kun! You are to eat whip cream Sakura-chan's thighs!"

"What?" Both aforementioned genin shouted. Kiba blushed though he looked away in horror as he could feel the death glare from Sakura warning him to not come within ten feet of her.

"That's a good one, Ten-chan!" Hinata called happily.

"Guys..." Asuma started, immediately getting glares from Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and surprisingly Tenten too. "Isn't that going a bit far?"

"Still at the tip of the iceberg sensei." Naruto answered. "If you two want to bow out now, you know where the door is."

Kurenai squeezed Asuma's arm. "At this point we should probably leave. I can't see any of the commands or rules getting any better than this Asuma-kun."

Asuma sighed. He had a feeling where the night was headed and he was finally agreeing with Kurenai that they probably shouldn't be there any longer. The genin would do their thing and them as sensei shouldn't condone it. But trying to stop them would probably break their trust as well. Besides, they were all within their legal right to do what they were doing as long as it was with consent. Besides, if Sakura and Kiba didn't want to go through with the command, they only needed to take a punishment shot-

"Fine, let's get this over with!" Sakura called and turned her chair to face Kiba. The genin roared with excitement as they all crowded around the duo. Ino went to grab a can of whip cream.

"Lift your dress Sakura!" Ino excitedly called. Sakura nodded and with shaking hands, pulled her dress up to her naval. Ino paused, seeing the cute and sexy action and almost forgetting what she was supposed to be doing. Sakura's legs were tightly together but it only made the sight of her panty covered bottom look all the more enticing. Her bare legs made many in the room rub their own thighs together uncomfortably.

Kiba was on his knees in front of the girl, his blush worse than hers. "We can just take our shots-"

"Shut up Kiba-kun!" Sakura snapped. "Don't speak..."

Ino smiled deviously and began to spray the whip cream from Sakura's knee...all the way up to her panties. She put a large amount in the gap created by her thighs in front of her panties and then went down her opposite thigh back to her other knee.

"Really?" Sakura glared at Ino, her trembling growing.

Kiba looked up at Sakura, silently asking if she was ready. The pinkette couldn't trust her voice and just nodded before looking away. Kiba swallowed before moving closer to the girl. It made it worse that he could smell her fear, but even greater than that, her arousal. He never noticed how much she smelled like cherry blossoms for real. The thought eased his mind just a bit.

The Inuzuka started slow, his tongue taking a small bit of cream from Sakura's knee. She didn't react much so he continued. His tongue slid up her thigh and he could feel her tense up. When he reached her mid thigh, the smell of her arousal hit him hard, making it hard for him to think straight. He swallowed the cream on his tongue before looking up at the girl. She was still looking away but he could see that her eyes were lidded with lust.

Was she always that cute?

Shaking the thoughts away, he focused back on the cream. His tongue pressed harder against her skin as he licked up as much as he could, moving towards her inner thigh. This time he was sure of it. She was moaning in her throat.

He reached the large dollop on her panties but decided to hold off as long as possible. He moved back to her opposite knee and repeated the process. This time Sakura couldn't keep her moans hidden, her breath hitching in her throat a bit. Naruto and Hinata held Ino back as the lustful look in her eyes had become dangerous.

Again, Kiba reached the cream in between her thighs. "Uh...Sa-Sakura...could you...um...open your legs a bit?"

The words made them both heat up. They were on the verge of overheating. Instead of verbally answering, the girl slowly spread her legs a bit, the melting cream dripping down between her thighs a bit. Tenten rolled her eyes and spread Sakura's legs wide apart, getting a cute yelp out of the girl. Her eyes widened and Kiba held back another nose bleed at the sight directly in front of him.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" The weapon mistress called.

Sakura looked into Kiba's eyes this time, not hiding her lust. Kiba was trembling more than her now. He moved back in again and the smell of her arousal made his mind go blank for a moment. He moved forward faster than he had intended, his face smashing into her panty covered sex. The girl threw her had back and let out a surprised moan, her hands loosing strength on her dress. Tenten held one of her hands as Ino escaped her lovers and moved to her other side.

Sakura couldn't help but groan out incoherent moans as Kiba's tongue went right through the cream and tasted from her through her panties.

Asuma and Kurenai both had alarmed expressions but they couldn't deny what the girls moans were doing to themselves either.

"Ki-Kiba...Kiba-kun!" Sakura cried out and threw her head back as he body spasmed. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and everyone knew she had just came.

Kiba pulled back with a dazed look, a line of what anyone could guess was Sakura's essence breaking from his lips.

"I think we should probably call this a night..." Naruto called as he saw the feral look on Kiba and Ino.

The blonde girl didn't waste time and immediately pressed her lips to Sakura's, waking the girl from her stupor.

Tenten turned to Neji and with a devious grin jumped right on top of him, knocking them to the floor. Her giggles turned to moans soon after as well.

Hinata and Naruto held each other before looking to Shikamaru and Chouji. "Bedroom?" They asked. Shikamaru shrugged while Chouji just looked confused.

Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other and all the genin. "This escalated quickly..." The bearded jonin mumbled.

"I was afraid of this..." Kurenai stood, unsure of what to do as things continued to progress. "What do we do?"

"Can't beat em, join em." Asuma smirked and grabbed Kurenai's waist, pulling her back onto his lap and grabbing at her breast.

"A-Asuma!" Her pleas died out to pleasurable groans soon after.

Shino looked around at everyone beginning their fun time. With a shrug he walked over to the living room and turned on the T.V.

"Hm...Die Hard is a holiday movie? Better than Harry Potter I suppose."

* * *

 **Alright** , I had to force myself to finish this here! I definitely wanted to keep going, but I was supposed to have this up yesterday.

I'm not going to lie, I didn't really like this as much as I wanted to at first. I realized I had never written a Christmas special before, and only Halloween ones. I really only enjoyed writing this chapter during the Debauchery Kingdom game. I literally came up with that card game while thinking of ideas for this chapter.

Well! I hope you all enjoyed it! It was...an undertaking for me. If you all want to see an extended chapter for the Debauchery Kingdom game, I can do that for the next chapter as sort of an alternate ending.

In the meantime, let me know what you all thought! Thanks for reading!

Until the next one!


	2. 2 Random Loops!

On top of typing the next chapter of Full Tilt and All Might Maelstrom, I really wanted to go wild with writing. I forgot I was supposed to use the specials as a place to unleash my full chaotic insanity. But, it's also a place to post whatever comes to mind that could be completed in a short amount of time. So, I'm typing this before even coming up with whatever happens in this chapter. Hopes it turns out well!

* * *

 **Full Tilt Specials**

 **Random Anarchy Arc**

 **Special 2: 2 random loops**

"What the hell is taking him so long?" The pink haired Haruno questioned mostly to herself. Standing at the gates of the village with Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna waiting for Naruto for the past half an hour had finally wracked her nerves. Sasuke stood fuming as well, though Kakashi oddly enough looked furious.

Mainly because Naruto was stealing his thing. Nobody stole his thing.

"You three wait here while I go find him." Kakashi prepared to go find the blonde jinchuriki but stopped when he felt a familiar chakra presence appear behind him.

"That won't be necessary Kakashi-sensei." Naruto stood back to back with Kakashi, his orange hair styled just like the cycloptic nin. His headband covered his eye and his one visible sapphire orb was lazily gazing through the pages of a familiar orange book.

Naruto wore a complete replica of Kakashi's outfit, Jonin flak jacket and all. Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura's jaw hit the ground. Surprisingly, a small blush adorned her cheeks too.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a bored expression, though he was curious to how Naruto suddenly appeared. However, there was something far more important to address.

"Usually I'd kill you for copying me and stealing my thing but...is that the latest Icha Icha?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with an eye smile. "Why yes it is sensei. I have an extra if you would like." Naruto held up a copy of the book.

Kakashi nodded and took the book graciously. "My long lost otouto..." He pulled Naruto into a hug, tears falling down his one visible eye.

"Nii-san!" Naruto cried back.

Tazuna, Sasuke, and Sakura had swirls in their eyes before the pink haired kunoichi suddenly started crying.

"Oh no...poor Naruto has become a lazy good for nothing clone of our sensei!"

Sasuke stepped forward with a resolute gaze. "No! I'll save you Naruto!" He flashed through hand signs before unleashing a fireball at the two.

Naruto would wake up in the next loop immediately.

* * *

After being burnt to a crisp by Sasuke, Naruto was surprised to find himself waking up pinned to the ground in a giant crater of what he knew used to be the Hidden Leaf Village.

'Well shit, there goes my fun. Kurama, give me as much power as you can as fast as possible.' Naruto thought to his captured partner.

 **"Brace yourself."** The fox responded. He unleashed all of his own energy directly into Naruto's system, making the boy howl out in pain in the real world.

Pein looked down at the blonde with confusion. "What are you doing? Attempting to unleash the Kyubi's chakra in such a way will simply make your demise faster and more painful. If you seek the end, allow me to aid you."

The Deva Path rose a black rod above Naruto, prepared to end him. However, he had to jump away as a blur of black and lavender slammed into the ground where he had just been standing.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore..." Her voice brought a smile to Naruto's face.

'Good, I wasn't too late.' He thought as he saw the backside of Hinata. "Hinata-chan...come here."

Hinata heard his voice but hesitated. Her heart skipped a beat at him calling her Hinata-chan. He could also feel that Kurama had shot the girl a small amount of chakra as well.

"N-Naruto-kun, now's not the time-" She was interrupted when the rods exploded from Naruto's body. He stood with a glowing orange aura, a different variation of the complete Kyubi chakra cloak. The power she felt as well as the mesmerizing sight gave her pause.

"There'll always be time Hinata-chan." He grabbed her hand and ignited her with same glow, increasing the small chakra Kurama had given her.

She looked down at herself in awe and then at her and Naruto's connected hands. The chakra eased her nerves enough to not make her faint and she faced Pein resolutely with Naruto.

"Your friendship has awakened a new power in you? Yet it won't be enough. True pain is insurmountable. When I kill your lover, you will now true pain." Pein held his palms forwards, prepared for another large Shinra Tensei.

Without warning, however, both of his arms were severed from his body by the cloaked Hinata. Naruto stood behind him crouched with his hands together and his fingers almost shaped like a gun.

"ONE BILLION YEARS OF PAIN!" Naruto thrust his fingers into Pain's back side, unleashing a blast of his own chakra. The chakra even went through the connection he had with Nagato, making the decrepit Uzumaki's backside explode. Yahiko's body turned into light before dispersing and Naruto could have sworn he heard Nagato's howl and curses on the wind.

"N-Naruto-kun, what was that?" Hinata called, confused on what was happening.

"A secret technique Kakashi taught me. Now, come here and let me thank you for saving me!"

Hinata squeaked before she felt herself scooped into Naruto's arms and his lips upon her own. She was in heaven, her stomach floating above the clouds.

When Naruto pulled back, he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun...I could die happily by your side…" She whispered.

"Oh, is that so?" Naruto grew a devious grin. "Daibakuha." He called before he, as well as what was left of the Leaf Village, and Hinata, went out with a bang.


	3. Wet Spots Jutsu!

Been a few months since I've posted anything. I'm slowly getting back into working on stuff, but for now, I can only give small things like this. I doubt I'll have any substantial work done on All Mighty Maelstrom or the main Full Tilt storyline before late spring, early summer. But I'll try to drop some things here every now and then. Anywho, good luck with this one!

* * *

 **Full Tilt Specials**

 **Sing Along Arc**

 **Special 3: Wet Spots Jutsu!**

"YES! We got an easy win buddy!" Kiba called as he jumped down to the floor. The chunin exams preliminary was in full swing. Currently the board showed Kiba Inuzuka vs….

Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto walked over to his newfound looping buddy and lover. Ino had only been in the loops for about 2000 years, but she had come leaps and bounds in terms of power. She was definitely stronger than most people in their universe, barring people like Madara and the 1st Hokage.

Shikamaru and Chouji frowned upon seeing the name on the board. Since they had started the Forest of Death portion of the exam, Ino had been a bit weird. She wasn't nearly as annoying as usual and she pulled her weight more effectively. Even more surprising, she had helped drive off the sound ninja when they attacked Naruto's team. Then afterward, Naruto and Ino seemed almost inseparable, even in the presence of Sasuke.

Sakura was also having similar thoughts as she watched her blonde teammate walk over towards her blonde ex-best friend. She was worried about what happened in the forest and wondered if Ino had somehow tricked Naruto into befriending her in some outlandish attempt to make herself jealous. Sakura blushed in annoyance. 'It's not like I AM jealous or anything...I mean, it's just Naruto...'

She looked towards her teammate once more and couldn't help the bigger blush that stained her cheeks. She looked away in mild confusion.

With Naruto, he ignored Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma and immediately smirked at Ino. She smiled back warmly before opening her arms for a hug. Naruto obliged, getting stunned and shocked looks from most everyone present. A certain Hyuga heiress seemed to panic before fainting on the spot. Naruto began to whisper to Ino while in her embrace.

"So what are you gonna do to him?"

"Mm...Wet Spots Jutsu?" Ino giggled, feeling Naruto tense against her.

He sighed and released her. "You're still angry about what he did last loop?"

Ino smirked with a fire in her eyes. "Damn straight."

Naruto shrugged and walked back over to Sakura. The previous Kiba had been a narcissistic ass that couldn't take no for an answer. He had attempted to force himself on Ino, and apparently she hadn't been the first. Castration was the least of what she did to him in the previous timeline, however, it seemed her anger still hadn't abated. Ino jumped down to the floor in front of Kiba and folded her arms with a bored glare.

"What the hell Ino? I didn't think you'd stoop so low as to date the dead last since you couldn't get the emo-teme! If you were just going to switch crushes, you could've asked me." Kiba puffed his chest a little.

The blonde mindwalker scoffed. Though this Kiba wasn't as bad as the previous one, he was still pretty annoying. Especially with how he looked down on Naruto.

Ino shook her head. "Honestly, me and Naruto have been together far longer than any of you prepubescent morons could understand. It's called being deceptive. We ARE ninja. But you know what Kiba...you may be right. I could give you a chance."

Kiba frowned at her words, but ignored most of it in favor of her agreeing to go out with him. Hayate shook his head at the teens antics and coughed intentionally.

"If you two are done flirting, we should get this match started. Are you both ready?"

The teens nodded.

"Hajime!" He called and leaped back.

Kiba prepared to rush Ino, hoping to end it quickly and possibly discuss what they'd do as a new couple. However, to the surprise of everyone there, Ino appeared before Kiba, grabbing both of his hands and planted her lips to his. His eyes widened.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Shikamaru and Chouji's eyes widened.

Gaara wondered why he didn't have any eyebrows.

Most people wondered what the hell was going on, however, the Jonin of the room noticed Kiba's eyes seem to dim as Ino pulled away from him.

'What did she do? Is that some new type of Yamanaka mind jutsu? He doesn't look like he's all the way there...' Orochimaru in disguise wondered. He would need to pay close attention to this. Sealess jutsu were rare, but even more so the kind that could activate through physical contact. Much like his own curse mark applying method. He licked his lips as he thought about the curse mark he gave Sasuke. 'Mm, still taste like tomatoes and pedophilia!'

Kiba's eyes seemed to return to normal a little later. Ino smiled at him. He smiled back. However, if one were to look into his eyes, they would see utter terror and panic.

Ino had complete control of Kiba's body and actions, but he was completely aware of them.

Ino stepped back and made a handsign familiar to most adults in the room, and even Sakura. Their eyes widened even more as Ino performed the shadow clone jutsu, creating several versions of herself. Then a couple of the versions henged into various instruments. The clones grabbed the instruments and gave Kiba and Ino space. They began to play a somewhat soft tune.

To most people's confusion, but some people's amusement, Ino began to sing.

" _Well my father says your nifty, but my mother doesn't care."_

Kiba joined in and sung with her. _"And we both agree that ninken rights abuses are unfair!"_

 _Ino: "You understand your feelings!"_

 _Kiba: "And you're not afraid to share!"_

 _Both: "And I think I can do something with your haaaair!"_

 _Ino: "You smell ripe." She grimaced_

 _Kiba: "But you're groovy!"_

 _Both: "And we both like foreign movies!"_

 _Ino: "My mother says you have bad touch of class."_

 _Kiba: "Well I can see a shining future."_

 _Ino: "Where we'll dialogue and nurture."_

 _Both: "But there's one last thing I feel I need to aaaaaaaaassk."_

Naruto face palmed as he knew what was next. Ino and Kiba held each other as they prepared to dance.

 _Both: "Do you take it in the ass? Do you take it in the ass?"_

 _Both: "Cause you're beautiful and curvy, but unless you're kinda pervy, there's no way you and me are gonna last!"_

Most everyone in the rooms jaws hit the ground.

"Wh-what the hell is going on here?" Temari was the first to scream, even as the duo kept singing.

The Third Hokage hid his blush by tilting his hat down. 'The Yamanaka heiress seems to be quite...terrifying when annoyed. But at least she has an interesting sense of humor...'

Orochimaru for the most part was tapping his foot to the song. 'Oh! I need to see if she would be willing to record this for me to listen to while I work!'

 _Kiba: "Well you're adorable, reliable, but is your anus pliable? That's the information that I need!"_

Much to her shock and embarrassment, Kiba jumped up in front of Tenten.

 _Kiba: "You would do it if you loved me! If you're nervous, squat above me! You'll be able to control the depth and speeeeed."_

Said girl had to be held back by both her teammates as she pulled a chainsaw out of one of her scrolls and had gotten dangerously close to Kiba's dick with it. Tears fell from the controlled Inuzuka's eyes, fear clearly evident in them. However, his face continued to smirk as he body did a backflip back to the arena to continue the show with Ino.

 _Both: "Do you take it in the ass? Do you take it in the ass?"_

 _Both: "If you need more information on this type of penetration, we can always take Orochimaru's class!"_

The snake sannin paused for a moment before realizing he probably COULD start a class. It would give him something to do in between experiments. He'd really need to thank the Yamanaka girl now.

Things seemed to take a turn however, as Kiba began to strip and Ino seemed to have pulled out a storage scroll. Naruto silently prayed for Kiba but began to unleash an aura that would prevent anyone from stopping what was coming next.

 _Kiba: "You see I'm not the kinda fella who can get off on vanilla. No, I need a little color in my sex!"_

Everyone finally saw what Ino was pulling out of her storage scroll. Every person in the room, sans Naruto and Orochimaru paled and/or blushed. Alarms were going off in the Jonin's minds but none of them seemed capable of moving or intervening. Ino had already strapped the object to herself and stood before Kiba. The Inuzuka was actually shedding tears as his body helplessly turned around and bent over.

 _Ino: "Well honey pie it just so happens that I brought my day-glo strap-on and some mescaline to heighten the effect!"_

Ino positioned the strap-on at Kiba's puckered ass hole. She wore a sadistic grin.

 _Ino: "Ready?"_

….

 _Kiba: "Unh..."_

"W-winner by knock out, Ino Yamanaka!" Hayate called a few minutes later as Kiba lay on the ground with his ass in the air and his face in a puddle of his own drool.

The room was moderately silent. The only sounds were of a few people retching, and the extremely enthusiastic clapping of Orochimaru.


End file.
